Conventional engines include a pair of cylinder banks and two turbochargers. One of the cylinder banks can be selectively disabled to facilitate operation of the engine in an economy mode. When the cylinder bank is disabled, pressurized air from one turbocharger can backfeed into the other turbocharger and can affect operation of the engine.